Making Changes
by magick-wolf
Summary: After being cast out of the Golden Trio and having failed romances, will Hermione ever trust anyone again? least of all Draco Malfoy?


Okies this is my second fic...the first one kinda went ok I guess...but this time Im gonna try a Draco/Hermione fic...here goes... Oh and I don't own any of this. If I did, I would be rich and have Draco all to my self...yummy  
  
It was the usual sunny day of September 1st, on platform 9 ¾- the latest first years joining Hogwarts-looking both nervous and excited. Hermione Granger sighed as she remembered those days-not knowing what to expect but she encountered a boy called Neville with his toad. Of course by the age of 11 she didn't know what or how her life would unfold. Now 17 and in her last year of schooling she should feel excited-pleased to see her best friends Ginny, Harry and Ron. She sighed once more as she got onto the train and went into a empty compartment. Throughout the summer vacation she had changed a lot. Not that she wasn't pretty before, but this year she had gotten everything straightened out...especially her hair! Now it hung on her lower back, sun bleached and straight. Of course this made Ron's crush on her even deeper. She knew he was "in love" with her but just ignored it as she didn't want anything other then friendship. But he persisted which just pushed her further away from him. In fact she found herself in the arms of none other then George Weasley. She should have realised that they would be found out but it just didn't cross her mind. She shuddered at the remembrance of this painful memory. Just that moment a certain tall blonde boy crashed into her compartment. "Granger" he greeted her. "What a lovely yet such a dirty surprise. Where's pothead and weasel boy? Have they finally "come out" and dumped you?" he sneered at the thought of this. "Malfoy...fuck off" she replied. "Darling Mudblood...are those tears I can see in your eyes? Is it really true? Have they dumped you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Hermione's eyes welled up as she remembered the argument with Ron when he found her in George's arms. "You fucking bastard! You knew how much I liked her! What have you gone and done now? Ruined it all!" Ron growled "And you, you little slapper, I should have known you would have done something like this...couldn't see what's good for you so you went for my brother huh? Well good riddance! I wouldn't touch you any more!" Malfoy coughed and brought her back to her senses. "well Granger I can see that you're not going to answer me-not that I want to talk to you anyway. You have to meet me in the Heads Compartment within the next hour. Toodles" Hermione sighed. Not only had she been cast out of "the famous trio" by Ron, even though Harry was still by her side, she had to endure another year of Malfoy. And not just any normal year, she had to live with him! What a year this was going to be.  
  
Draco groaned. How could he live through a whole year with Granger?! It seemed utterly unbelievable. Mind you, he thought to himself, she was looking pretty fit now. Actually not just fit, stunning. She had totally changed over vacation-no longer bushy hair, she had grown and so had her 'assets'. She was now quite a looker. Just then Hermione walked through into their compartment. "Ha talk of the devil," he thought to himself. She looked less then impressed that she had to be there with him. "Malfoy" she began "First of all..." she started to say before he interrupted her. "What? Are you gonna ask me to be friends-I mean I guess you do need one considering you have no one else to play with anymore. I'm presuming the Golden Trio is no more? Oh yes I remember, they dumped you..." Hermione just glared through her hazy eyes. I refuse to cry in front of him. She thought. "As I was saying, I don't want us to argue anymore. OK so we're not going to be the happiest of couples..." he interrupted her again "Couple? You have to be kidding me!" he said, but Draco felt something stir inside him...couple? I like the sound of that...but then he realised what he just thought and mentally slapped himself. "As in working as Head Boy and Girl. Anyway, as we have to put up with each other I think that at least we should be civilized. Right?" Before he had a chance to answer her, they had arrived at Hogwarts. "Firs' years follow me!" bellowed Hagrid's voice towards the boats. 


End file.
